Same Old Love
Same Old Love (Mismo Viejo Amor en español) es una canción de la cantante Selena Gomez, incluida en su segundo trabajo discográfico como solista, Revival. Según Selena Gomez, la letra de esta canción es la representación de diferentes etapas de diferentes relaciones y están pasando por un momento difícil, ella ha dicho que también está inspirada en la relación con su padre. Esta canción fue lanzada como el segundo sencillo del álbum, el día 10 de septiembre de 2015, día en que se lanzó el audio de la canción en Youtube. Más tarde fue lanzado un vídeo musical que por un tiempo estuvo disponible exclusivamente en Apple Music el 22 de septiembre, hasta que más tarde fue lanzado también en VEVO y Youtube. Letra Letra original= 1: Take away all your things and go You can't take back what you said, I know I've heard it all before, at least a million times I'm not one to forget, you know 1: I don't believe, I don't believe it You left in peace, left me in pieces Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees Right now, 'ow Selena Gomez & Charli XCX: I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) 2: I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you I know, I've heard it all So don't you try and change your mind Cause I won't be changing too, you know 2: You can't believe, still can't believe it You left me in peace, left me in pieces Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees Right now, 'ow Selena Gomez & Charli XCX: I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) Charli XCX: I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love (x4) Selena Gomez & Charli XCX: I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) |-| Letra traducida= 1 Toma todas tus cosas y vete No puedes tomar de vuelta lo que dijiste, lo sé He oído todo antes, al menos un millón de veces No soy de las que olvida, tú sabes 1: No creo, no lo creo Tu lo dejaste en paz, dejándome en piezas Muy dificil respirar, estoy sobre mis rodillas Ahora mismo, 'ow Selena Gomez y Charli XCX Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) 2: No estoy gastando tiempo, perdiendo esta noche contigo Sé que he oído todo Así que no trates de cambiar tu opinión Porque no voy a estar cambiando tampoco, lo sabes 2: Tu no lo crees, sigues sin creerlo Tu me dejaste en paz, dejándome en piezas Muy difícil de respirar, estoy sobre mis rodillas Ahora mismo, 'ow Selena Gomez y Charli XCX Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Charli XCX: Estoy tan cansada de ese, tan cansada de ese amor (x4) Selena Gomez y Charli XCX Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Notas * Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos